1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to recycling container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container recycling apparatus wherein the same provides for an organization to effect reception, compartmentalizing, and subsequent removal of recycling components within a container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various recycling containers are available in the prior art to accommodate separation of various components for recycling in categories such as clear glass, colored glass, aluminum cans, and the like. Such apparatus may be found and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 to Cypher wherein a cylindrical container includes an insert with veins rotatably mounted relative to a central axis, wherein the veins are positionable within spaced pairs of lugs for securing the veins in an adjustable manner relative to an interior wall of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomoneo sets forth a structure for storing recyclable trash containers, wherein each compartment includes a rigid container relatively removable relative to each compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson sets forth a housing utilizing a plurality of compartments, wherein each compartment includes a storage bag mounted therewithin, wherein the compartments are aligned in a linear row.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes sets forth a further example of a row of compartments mounted upon a wheeled vehicle for receiving various categories of trash and the like within each compartment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container recycling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.